vairfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastille
The bastille are a race of semi-organic constructs in Va'ir. Description Due to their unique mindset the bastille do not harbor prejudice based on race. Rather they seem very open, naive and willing to trust. Those individuals who do breach their trust will never regain it however and bastille pass information on to one another at an alarming rate. While intelligent and wise, the greatest and most obvious trait of the bastille is their physical strength and durability. They possess a metallic endoskeleton which is surrounded by bundles of cellulose which act as muscles. Their core and nervous system is made out of a strange rubbery gelatinous protein. Finally their exterior is reinforced at joints and weak spots with a light exoskeleton that is usually comprised of clay and light metals. Bastille don’t wear clothing so much as literally bolt additional materials onto their exterior. Their build is always humanoid though their appearance can be very disparate based on the traits passed on by their parents and on their own personal tastes as they are able to simply attach new parts or even mould existing parts over time. Bastille are able to eat and must do so in order to grow from infancy to adulthood, however they will not die from starvation or thirst. History The ancestors of the bastille were the very first clockwork automata invented by the dwarves millennia ago before the dwarves sealed themselves deep underground. As time passed these constructs were imbued with magical intelligence, then with self awareness, and even emotion and finally life itself. The dwarves of those times were a noble people and recognized that they could no longer own such creatures; finally, many dwarven forgemasters and mages came together and created the first bastille. These few beings were constructs but so much more, capable of creating their own offspring in a manner somewhat similar to that of animals. They created many ‘eggs’ but chose not to ‘prime’ them in fire, but to store them for a later time when they had founded their own nation. For the time those bastille toiled in service of the dwarves voluntarily. When the world was torn asunder they died and the dwarves closed off their caverns and mountains to the outside world. Huge volcanic eruptions pushed parts of the underground to the surface and the heat required to prime the eggs was provided. Many bastille younglings were born into a violent world that they had no clue how to survive in. They only survived because there are no natural predators for a bio-mechanical life form on the surface. They grew to maturity however and with the knowledge passed down that their parents programmed into them they began to build, to grow and to create their own children. What was hundreds grew to thousands and then more. In the valleys of the northern mountains they created a civilization, and were well entrenched by the time the orc tribes began their expansion. In the modern days their mountain fortresses protect them well from invasion and so they have less to fear from humans than others do. Cuisine Bastille don't need to eat anything but raw materials (and only to grow as a child and to help accomodate body alterations as an adult), and don't see cuisine as anything but an attempt to add aesthetics to something that will be devoured in short order. Revolution of 32 AF With finance not an issue to them whatsoever, the Bastille collective's only concern was that a step was taken towards a unified nation. Misguided or not, their choice to accept and declare themselves allies of the Deliberative was one of the most shocking events in the history of Kamar. Bastille has been declared a vassal of the Kamari city-state.